


One of Us

by apliddell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drinking, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Singing Draco, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: If there's one thing Harry Potter needs in his life, it's silliness. Draco Malfoy has always been an expert in that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonScience33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/gifts).



> Thank you Emily, for leading me to the drarry well. Won't you join me in a hearty glug glug?

“HIS EYES ARE AS GREEN AS A-”

“Draco!” Harry trailed after his drunkenly prancing boyfriend out of the pub down the pavement toward their flat, feeling rather as if all his laughter was sending mixed messages. Being rather tipsy and giddy himself, he also felt there was not much he could do about that, “Draco, shh you’ll wake the-”

Draco tossed his wave of sleek, blonde hair, “Don’t you shhh me Ha Harold Harrison Ha Ha? What’s your proper name, Potter?”

“It’s just Harry,” Harry tugged at Draco’s arm. “Keep your-”

“Pff! Piffling! Too short! Don’t you shush me, Harratio Jameson Potter III! If I want to sing about your stupid, beautiful eyes and any other perfect part of your stupid body, I fucking well will! Wake up the universe!” He turned a cartwheel, nearly crashing into Harry as he rose from it, “Reducto! Harry Potter is beautiful, and I’m going to shag him!” The spell had no effect of course, Draco being wandless, but Harry had to grab the tail of Draco’s coat to stop him staggering out into the road when he came out of his cartwheel.

“Draco, the CAB, you idiot!” Harry bellowed. 

Draco twirled himself into his coat like a dog tangling itself in a leash and threw his arms round Harry’s neck, kicking his heels up behind him, “What on earth are you shouting about Potter? You’re always making a scene.”

Harry steadied Draco with a hand on his waist, “Just saving your life again. You nearly got flattened, just now. Didn’t you even notice?”

“Saint Potter,” Draco said almost tenderly, leaning in to kiss Harry.

Harry smiled and slipped his hand round to the small of Draco’s back, “You feeling nostalgic, Malfoy?”

Draco seemed to quickly accept that it was time for pavement ballroom dancing and rested one hand on Harry’s shoulder, then caught his free hand, turning them in a little circle as he answered, “We need music for this, don’t we, Harry? Should I sing again?” But instead of singing, he patted Harry’s pockets, til he found his phone and called his own phone, which played a few, rather tinny seconds of some Mumford and Sons ballad, “I know you don’t actually like that song, do you, Mr Simply Divine?” Draco slouched a little to rest his head on Harry's shoulder, still pivoting lazily even when the music had ceased.

Harry laughed, “I like it more now than I used to.”

“Well, I’ve written loads of poetry about you, Harry. Loads. We’ll find something better.”

Harry could feel his ears going rather warm. He grinned into Draco's neck, “Is that a joke? I can’t ever tell with you.”

“Are you hinting that you’d like to hear some? Nothing else from second year. It’s all limericks or self-loathing. Have you ever seen a self-loathing limerick? I have, and I don’t recommend it, though the form does lend itself rather well to a flip darkness. Fifth year, I discovered sonnets; there’s probably something salvageable in there, if you don’t mind excruciating sincerity.” Draco raised his head from Harry’s shoulder to look into his face, “Do you know about sonnets?”

Harry frowned, thinking, “Sonnets? Errr, Shakespeare?”

“Mm,” Draco lowered his head to Harry’s shoulder again, “Yeah, Shakespeare. Some of our lot are so stupid and narrow-minded; you can hardly talk to them about anything. Shakespeare. 'Nor dare I question with my jealous thought where you may be, or your affairs suppose.' Shakespeare. He was one of us, you know.”

Harry laughed and stroked Draco’s hair back where it fell into his collar, “What, you think Shakespeare was a wizard?”

“No!” Draco’s head snapped up so quickly, he nearly caught Harry in the mouth, “Not a wizard, Potter! Gay!”

“Ahhhh,” Harry kissed Draco through his grin, “That makes more sense.”


End file.
